User talk:Marcopolo47/archive17
}} }} }} First And no one can say otherwise, cuz this was the first edit to my new archive. gg&goodbye-- (Talk) ( ) 21:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :ARGG! Anyway, you should have a master template. Like my User:Randomtime/templates/frontend/talk RT | Talk 21:44, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::I do... sorta. I have 4 master templates. Close enough -- (Talk) ( ) 21:45, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I have one! So anything I add to the origanal gets added to all, then i sorta sort out the mess of other stuff from there RT | Talk 21:47, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::What's the difference? Less coding? Otherwise, If I want to add something at the top of the page, all I have to do is add it to User:Marcopolo47/Master Template-- (Talk) ( ) 21:49, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I was thinking more like adding something somewhere else (like between archives and guestbook) which you'd have to alter all 17 pages to add! RT | Talk 21:51, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::No I wouldn't. Most of the (recent) archives have templates at the top of them, so when I change the template, it changes all of them. And I don't change the header from old archives, cuz I like to see what I had at the top of the page back then, before I used templates.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ok... C00l RT | Talk 21:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Sig To put it bluntly, double u tee eff? The ways people celebrate the martyrdom of a guy in ancient Rome... ''Calor'' [[User_talk:Calor|''(t)]] 00:55, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :lol. --Shadowcrest 00:59, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm so going to stick a bunch of arrows in my sig when St. Sebastian's day rolls around. Lord Belar 01:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC) what are you doing with all those images? ?? I rather hope that if you are deleting them from the unused images that you are comparing them with the current images used in their place to be sure that they are indeed the less desirable ones. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :The new ones are mostly taken at Isle of the Nameless, where the weapon pics are taken. Is that not superior to having a grass/rock background?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Can I be on the list Can I be on the list? [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful'♥]] (Talk) 00:08, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not on anyone's list :( Lost-Blue 00:12, 31 January 2008 (UTC) You have an important message on GW2W! Too lazy to repost here. But go cite your favorite music properly or else you fail [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:45, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I'll ask you, then Can I take This template that I made and move it to a proper location like Template:User skill box? It's just like the normal Skill Box template, but without autocats and autolinks so we can have a real skill template without lots of redlinks. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. I see no problem with it.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Bit late for that, since IVE already done it. Remember- Dont ask, DO. =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:30, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Be '''bold'?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:31, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Uhu. Project:Be Bold. I dont need that policy, i do it anyway.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:32, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Be bold, but be less bold and put it in a better place. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:36, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just take care you don't go bald if you ain't already! --- -- (s)talkpage 19:37, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Project:Be bald?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:38, 31 January 2008 (UTC) That o just looks like an a. You = blind. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:41, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :awesome signature +1 marco :D --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 19:42, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Frenzy Pic? hey just wondering how did you get the pic w/ the maxed out attributes and the frenzys? was that privat server? (Adgrady 04:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC)) :Nerds who have no life (even less of a life than those of us on GuildWiki almost every hour of the day) went out and figured out the coding system for the templates and could make skill templates like that one, and also managed to put in skills before they were released into the game. However, you can't actually USE that, because the server checks it --Gimmethegepgun 04:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not the nerd w/ no life who made that. Some guy pinged his build in RA and I loll'd and took a screenshot.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:02, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia You don't have an email enabled, could you either post a comment with an alt contact on my talk, or email me in person at randomtime1@gmail.com RT | Talk 16:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I enabled E-mail on Thursday. It's not working?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:01, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::"This user has not specified a valid e-mail address, or has chosen not to receive e-mail from other users." RT | Talk 17:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::Weird. I enabled e-mail from other users on Thursday, but I just checked and the box was un-ticked. It should work now.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:06, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Chuck Norris You searched for "Chuck Norris getting his assed kicked" what's an assed? When I removed the -ed from assed I got 29,500 results. He got prwnd [[User:Thoughtful|♥'''Thought'ful'♥]] (Talk) 16:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh darn, I didn't even realize my typo. Oh well, I guess it's kind of pointless now.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Don't delete things while I edit them ^^ Lord of all tyria 21:33, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::Don't move things while I'm moving them!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:34, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Deal. Lord of all tyria 21:34, 5 February 2008 (UTC) New(er) Sig FTW! New sig owns. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:24, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Only keeping it for mafia. -- (Talk) ( ) 18:35, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Until the game ends you mean? RT | Talk 18:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Or if mafia attack, you will use the sig to fend them off RT | Talk 18:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll stab 'em w/ the horns on the end of my sig. And yes, RT, until the game ends.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:43, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Halp plz How do I get rid of the table of contents in Lion's Comfort? doesn't work. -_-;; --Macros 18:54, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I've never seen something like that before... I honestly have no idea-- (Talk) ( ) 19:27, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Hey! According to , you have even more mainspace edite than Entropy! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah? Well I pwn all of you :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:38, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. And, of course, Skuld rules all. 6.5k main alone. Insane. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah... but that's Skuld... --Gimmethegepgun 03:43, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::My edit count shows I /epicphail [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful'♥]] (Talk) 03:44, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::lol I have more combined Template, Image, Image talk, and GuildWiki namespace edits than you have total :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::What? I've only been here for... 9 months... [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful'♥]] (Talk) 04:10, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Gimme you have so many mainspace edits cuz you went on a bunch of related articles/skills spree-- (Talk) ( ) 04:18, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Check my userboxes. What does the relevant one say? --Gimmethegepgun 04:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Where does it show how long you have been registered for the wiki? '''Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Don't know if anything specifically says that, but you can go to your Contributions page, set the limit to a... BIG... number and check the first one. That'll usually get it --Gimmethegepgun 04:24, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I R 1337 talkpage editor.. I cba to check, but I think I have like, 3k user talk space contribs.. Talk contribs are loads as well. . . -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:22, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Quick check shows that you have about of what you predicted, Warw.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Warw, you got prwnd... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ViO There is a reason not to have it. Do you know how the search works? If you create a page with the first letter capitalized and everything else lower case, then when you search for it it is not case sensitive. However to find the "ViO" page, you would need to capitalize the v and o. In short, "Vio" is the same as "ViO", but not the other way around. --Macros 15:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :So you're saying that absolutely no one will ever type in "ViO in the search box to find it? If you're not, then I'm afraid I don't understand your point.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::My point is it doesn't matter if they type vio, VIO, ViO, VIo, vIo, vIO or anything like that, it will still take them to Vio. The other page is just redundant.--Macros 22:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ahh, I see you're right. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Learn something new every day, eh?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup. Makes it a lot easier to have 1 redirect that works for all searches. --Macros 22:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *Poke* Because someone who has a girlfriend and a valentine sig who replaces their sig with something develish before valetine's day has passed, is quite obviously totally and utterly evil :) -- -- talkpage 19:41, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Adverbs much? ''Calor'' [[User_talk:Calor|''(t)]] 20:03, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v3) It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. --Shadowcrest 02:12, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm in, again. This way I won't have to change my sig back. Hoorah for laziness!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:14, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v4) It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:16, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Modified the original mafia box to include all 4 ver. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 17:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Nice!-- (Talk) ( ) 17:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Damnit >.< You beat me to that clear tag Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 17:39, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Too Slow!-- (Talk) ( ) 17:41, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Vocal Minority Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 17:42, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Night Kill during daylight --- -- (s)talkpage 17:43, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gee, this gives me a great idea! let's all make a mafia game at once so we have like 5 games and know one has a clue what's going on! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:48, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Woo Welcome back :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:36, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Danke!-- (Talk) ( ) 17:37, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Skuld If anything I'm more like skuld.. I've been warned for NPA (Even though I cleverly evaded the actual policy), AND banned! Well, you got banned at the same time, but still.. AND I have 20 archives.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:04, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :We are both like skuld! YAY! (The good ways, and slightly the bad..) -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:05, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've been warned+banned for NPA also. I have more archives that isn't completely spam, and NuclearVII said I reminded him of Skuld.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Neither of you is skuld. Lord of all tyria 22:09, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Neither of you are Skuld?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:10, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh, more like: "Neither of you two is Skuld." -- 22:11, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Teh internets iz nao place 4 grammer. Lord of all tyria 22:27, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Your userpage be gone. 04:53, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::True-be-dat-- (Talk) ( ) 05:12, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::MP Haz Been Block33d!?!?!? *Checks teh block log* Ooh, im on teh cool pplz list! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:09, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I BLOCKED TEH MP FOR NPA!!! HE WUZ BEIN' MANE!-- Goldenmama TALK TO MEH!! 19:15, 16 February 2008 (UTC) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Gigathrash#VVoot.3F He changed it.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 03:36, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Giga Is being spammed by Spam Tock and has made it very clear he wants him to stop, maybe a ban for a little while would help? --Gimmethegepgun 05:45, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Imo, Tock should get more than a "little" ban. He's been, simply put, breaking pages a few times, and we already warned him to not do it anymore >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 09:29, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Vipermagi, he breaks pages like they don't matter and has very few mainspace edits (combined from Fire Tock and Spam King) [[User:Thoughtful|'''Thoughtful]] (Talk) 12:38, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think a cooling off period of a few days is a good idea RT | Talk 12:40, 17 February 2008 (UTC) hurry up And check your email. I just sent Goldenmama an email; you and him (her?) are the last ones to reply, since I guess Gimme isn't playing. --Shadowcrest New MediaWiki Extension (video-wiki) Hello, My name is Lisa and I support all our Wiki partners here at Kaltura. We have created a new open-source extension to the MediaWiki software, adding wiki- video and rich media functionality. With this extension, any of your users can create collaborative videos, add images, videos and sounds to the collaborative videos created, or edit them using the full-featured online video editor (with full history and versioning similar to the text-wiki). Please let me know if this is of interest and if you need any help in setting up the extension. I have included simple instructions below. Cheers, Lisa --------------------------------- Simple steps for adding the video-wiki extension: 1. Get a Partner ID here: http://www.kaltura.com/index.php/cms/signup 2. Download the Kaltura MediaWiki extension here: sourceforge.net/projects/kaltura/ 3. Add the extension to your site (installation instructions can be found at: http://www.kaltura.com/wiki/index.php/MediaWiki_Extension) Lisa Bennett l Director of Public Relations & Marketing l (212) 981-3965 l lisa.bennett@kaltura.com l www.kaltura.com l www.kaltura.com/blog/ :Hi Marcopolo47. Sorry for the seemingly random approach from Lisa here. I don't think she realised GuildWiki is part of Wikia. We're happy to add the Kaltura extension here if the community wants it. Details on it are at Wikia:Forum:Kaltura demo. Angela 13:08, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like SOMEone's popular with the ladies. Growr. 14:30, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::Lol @ felix --Shadowcrest 15:18, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Im cool plz add me.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 22:02, 18 February 2008 (UTC) User:UberNoober Why would I be up sockpuppeting at 2AM? I don't sockpuppet, and I need rest. RT 09:59, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Cuz he edited something on your cool peoples list.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:59, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Did he? RT 20:03, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think so.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::yup-- (Talk) ( ) 20:11, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Reverting SpamKing's self-addition? --Shadowcrest 20:11, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::So I stayed up until 2AM, just to revert Tock? I'm not that stupid RT 20:13, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Orly? :P --Shadowcrest 20:15, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::This guy is (quick, it will be deleted soon RT 20:17, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Marco Can you soft block me for, say 3 hours, I need to do some homework and Gwiki keeps drawing me back in! RT 12:02, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Never mind RT 20:16, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Hey!:@ Why did you erased me from the uuber leet ppl list? 17:46, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Because you are inactive. (well, not now, obviously) Cress Arvein(Talk) 17:48, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, well.. it's because I play WoW 24/7 :P 17:49, 20 February 2008 (UTC) GW:REDIRECT Better delete skills too =P [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'''Entrea Sumatae]] [Talk] 03:55, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Wow. That's a $#!7-load of pages that link there. I'll have to spend some time on that fixing all those links before I delete.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:57, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Or you could just accept the fact that GW:REDIRECT is not god. Granted, PvE Skills wasn't needed, there was 1 link to it. But I was being sarcastic, Skills is way too common to delete. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:59, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'll help, if you want... [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 03:59, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm going to fix all of them anyways. For lack of other things to do. Oh, and sorry for lynching you :P-- (Talk) ( ) 04:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I was too trigger happy, and you weren't the only one who voted for me. At any rate, I'm gonna get started. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 04:02, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Try being less impulsive and more thoughtful next time. MP, you gonna fix all the userspace ones or just the mainspace? Theres <100 total, it shouldn't take more than a couple hours... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:03, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::All of them. I'm too tired lazy to really start on it now. I'll get around to it eventually.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:04, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Heh, more thoughtful.. *snickers* [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 04:05, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Pun intended. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:21, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Sephis Axe Do you happen to still have a screenie of this dropping in CoF? I mainly ask to check if it comes from a "Restless Dead" (some people are arguing about the presence of Restless dead in CoF. Sephis Axes are listed as dropping from Restless dead in the dungeon but the link goes to the pre-searing ghost) Ezekiel [Talk] 10:52, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Give me a sec, I'll check right now.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Found it, I'll upload it now.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:44, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::here ya go.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:46, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks Ezekiel [Talk] 22:39, 22 February 2008 (UTC) "way to phail, shadow" Shush, I am already aware of my failures :P -Shadowcrest 03:37, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Phailures* Epic phail-- (Talk) ( ) 03:38, 23 February 2008 (UTC) How do you like.. The ban notice I left on your page? Read the hidden message.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:59, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :About your edit summary, Warw: You never signed that comment >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 18:01, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Userbox That Stop Hammertime one is awesome, you know, I have a hammer war called, Stop Hammer Tock.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King''']] 06:18, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :You fail so fucking hard. -- Bug 16:37, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::GW:NPA RT 16:39, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't care? -- Bug 16:50, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry? RT 16:53, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I. Don't. Care. I don't care about NPA and I don't care if I get banned. How many times do I have to repeat it for you to understand with your retarded brain? -- Bug 18:09, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, how hard is it to not be rude, policy or not? --Shadowcrest 18:38, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::With a wiki full of retards? I'd say it's pretty hard, yes. -- Bug 19:13, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Telling tock he fails shouldn't fall under NPA, because he's irritating as hell. Lord of all tyria 19:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not talking about tock , I'm talking about RT. --Shadowcrest 20:09, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I wouldn't have made such a fuss, but I thought he was attacking marco... RT 20:25, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I thought he was attacking Fire Tock, in which case I really don't blame you, bug.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:46, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::too late RT 22:47, 24 February 2008 (UTC) google Try this RT 19:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Pr0 :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:04, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hooray RT 20:08, 25 February 2008 (UTC) the "believe it" userbox I made a template form. You can go User:Shadowcrest/ages userbox to find it. --Shadowcrest 23:36, 25 February 2008 (UTC)